


bend your back and ask those hips if i can touch.

by no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Butterfly, Driving, Drunk John, Drunk John Laurens, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Jason Mraz - Freeform, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Dialogue, No Smut, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, Short One Shot, Top Marquis de Lafayette, Vignette, john is just drunk and laf kisses him, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation/pseuds/no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation
Summary: I blacked out while listening to Butterfly by Jason Mraz and this happened
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	bend your back and ask those hips if i can touch.

The road that Alexander, Hercules, John, and Lafayette have decided to drive on is dark and void of other life forms, the only light coming from the headlights of the car.

John and Lafayette are arguing in the backseat, John's face looking particularly gruesome under the purple LED lights Herc had installed. His eye is swollen almost completely shut, a mass of bruising, and the blood dripping from the cut on his forehead is almost black. 

Laf's yelling at him about getting into fights and John, drunk and pissed off, is snarling back, his handsome features contorted in an ugly grimace.

Herc has his eyebrows pushed halfway up his forehead, lips pursed, the physical embodiment of _yikes_ and Alex reaches over to pat his knee in reassurance. Herc gives a half-cocked smile and rests his hand on Alex's.

 _Butterfly_ byJason Mraz starts playing through the speakers and Alex turns it up until it's deafening with a smirk before relaxing back in his seat, feet kicked up on the dash. Herc glares at his dirty shoes but doesn't say anything, taps his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel instead. Alex bites his bottom lip and winks at him at the same time Jason says _i'm dancin' with you... I'm your pole and all you're wearin' is your shoes_ and Herc studiously keeps his eyes on the road.

There's a lull in the song and Laf makes a comment about _punishing_ John. Everything is silent for a tense moment, Alex and Herc exchanging shocked glances, hands over their mouths to hold back laughter, and then there's a snarl from John and his and Laf's teeth click together in a kiss and the trumpets come back full force and Alex throws his head back and _laughs_ , because god _damn_ that is perfect _._ Herc raises an eyebrow in the rearview mirror at the two in the backseat and Alex cranes his neck, finding that John is straddling Laf's lap and Laf's got one of his huge hands in John's hair, controlling their kiss with a force that has Alex squeezing his legs together, and the other is squeezing John's waist so hard the Frenchman's knuckles are white. John starts moving his hips and Alex turns back around, cheeks flushed red.

Herc winks conspiratorily at him and fiddles with his phone and next thing he knows, _Closer_ by The Chainsmokers is playing through the speakers at full volume and Alex grins, bobbing his head and singing along. Laf starts pulling John's shirt over his head and Alex reaches over to press a gentle kiss, so different than the two idiots in the backseat, to Herc's cheek and sits back in his chair with a content smile on his face. 

The four of them will have to have a conversation about John's drinking problem and Laf's idea of consent later, but for now?

For now, Alex puts his feet up on the dash and rolls his window down and listens to Herc's overly angsty sex music and the sounds of sex in the backseat, and knows with total certainty that they're going to be fine. 

They've got their issues, sure, but they love each other, and they're going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> comments?


End file.
